A very happy newyear
by Judroozz
Summary: It's newyear and there's a lot of sexual tension between Tony and Ziva. When there's a new year party at NCIS, this sexual tension is being released. Story better than summary. TIVA, McAbby, JIBBS.


**A one-shot about how Tony and Ziva could get together.**

"Happy new year!" Abby yelled while she ran out of the elevator. She looked around. The squad room was deserted. "Tim? Tony? Ziva? Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abs?" she turned around and saw Gibbs walking down the stairs.

"Nothing, no one was here. I was just wondering." She said while he smiled at her.

She ran up the stairs and gave him a big hug. "Happy new year, Gibbs!"

"Abby, new year isn't until midnight. You know that!"

"Yeah, but I like to say it. You are coming to the party later this evening, right?"

"I think so, why?" he asked, and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Well… nothing… I just… you'll see." She said with a big smile. She knew the director had bought a beautiful dress, she was sure Gibbs's mouth was going to drop open, and that wasn't something that happened often.

"Abby?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Gibbs?" she said innocently.

He just stared at her and she sighed. "I told you, you'll see." And with that she walked away.

He walked to his desk and sat down. He wondered where Tony and Ziva were. McGee was already at home because he had finished all of his paperwork. He heard the ding from the elevator and looked up. Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator with both a cup of steaming hot coffee in their hand. They walked shoulder to should, very close to each other. Ziva smirked at Tony who just shook his head with a look of disbelief. Were they together or not? It was hard to tell, they were close, that was obvious. He knew Abby wanted them to be together, but what about his rule #12? It was there for a reason. He had to admit that they would make a good couple and you could see they were in love with each other. Everybody could see that, except for themselves of course. He concentrated on his paperwork again but was interrupted when he heard their argument.

"I'm telling you, it doesn't make sense!" Tony said, looking at Ziva, obviously loving the way she reacted when they were having one of their arguments.

"Of course it does, they love each other!" Ziva said, frustration shining through her voice.

"No, it ruins the film!" he said, trying to convince her.

He sighed. Of course. There were arguing about a movie, an argument Tony, of course, started. He had to suppress a smile, they were like a married couple sometimes. He looked at Tony, he was like a son to him, a slightly annoying son, but still. Ziva was like his daughter, he tried a little bit to be a father-figure for her, since her real father didn't. He never treated her like his child, but just like one of his assassins that he could use for his own good. Though they were like his children, it was hard to call them brother and sister, there was this unreleased sexual tension between them that didn't exist between brothers and sisters.

"No, it completes the film! That part is what makes it such a good movie!" She said with a frustrated look. He was so annoying sometimes. She loved to argue with him, but he sometimes smirked in a way that she hated, like he was the only one who was right, like he wouldn't open up for other opinions.

His hand brushed against hers, she knew it was accidental, but she shivered anyway. Their hands were hanging still and they were still touching. She glanced at him , she could see he felt it too. Even though he felt it, their fingers were still against each other, he didn't remove his hand. She decided to look how far she could go. She carefully moved her forefinger a bit, her finger was now between his thumb and his forefinger. She felt his forefinger and thumb wrap around hers and she smiled. He glanced at her and smiled when he saw she was smiling. She inconspicuously took a better hold of his finger. He still didn't do anything to get out of her grip.

Gibbs looked at them when they approached their desks. He noticed that Ziva's forefinger was wrapped around Tony's and he frowned. They were holding _hands_?When had that happened? Maybe they _were _together.

"Make sure you get your paperwork done, else you'll have to work 'til late, and you'll miss the party." Gibbs said while he glared at Tony and then looked meaningful at their hand.

They quickly let go of each others hand and sat down behind their desks. Tony now and then glanced across the bull-pen, and smiled at Ziva, who was doing exactly the same. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, and he wondered how long it would take until they would admit their feelings, if they hadn't done that already, they had practically been holding hands, for God's sake. He had to know if they were together or not. Why not now, it was not like DiNozzo was doing much else than looking at Ziva.

"DiNozzo!" he said.

"Yes, boss?" Tony asked, a little surprised.

"My office!" he said and he stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"I'm coming boss." Tony said while dropping his pen. When he stood up, he glanced at Ziva who gave him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and walked towards the elevator. He slid between the doors right before they closed and stood next to his boss. Gibbs hit the emergency switch and looked at Tony.

"What's wrong, boss?" Tony asked with a worried look on his face.

"Are you and David together?" Gibbs asked and Tony immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"No, boss, I would tell you if we were." He said and when he saw the glare his boss gave him he quickly added. "I mean… I would of course never date her."

Gibbs smirked. He wanted to say something but Tony beat him to it. "But boss, what made you think we were, anyway? She would never want to be with _me_!"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. _What made him think that?! What about their constant flirting and the fact that they were holding hands? DiNozzo was so blind sometimes._ "The way you act around her and the fact that you stare at her the most of the time, DiNozzo. Don't even get me started about the holding-hands-part." He knew he was torturing his agent at the moment, but it was the only way to get it out.

Tony's head turned into a tomato and he looked away quickly. What should he answer at that?! Gibbs had noticed, so Ziva definitely had, too.

When he didn't answer, he couldn't really blame him, he asked his last question. "Do you want to be with _her,_ DiNozzo?" If DiNozzo would admit his feelings to _him, _which would be a miracle, it would be very clear.

Tony looked up, his eyes big. What should he tell him? The truth. The boss already knew it anyway. "Yes, boss, I do." He said, and he had never been more honest about something.

He had to keep himself from gasping. He had never expected he would just say it. He just admitted it, just like that, he really was in love! No, more than that, he _loved _her. That was something he thought he would never see. He smirked. "Keep it out of the office, DiNozzo, and if you ever hurt her…" He didn't finish his sentence, but he knew it was enough. He hit the emergency button again and ht elevator jolted back to life.

"But boss, we aren't tog…" Tony began, but he was interrupted by Gibbs.

"you will." He simply said while the doors opened. He walked out of the elevator and called over his shoulder. "You've got work to do, DiNozzo!"

He was astonished. Gibbs was okay with them being together? That sure was something he had never expected. He walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at his computer screen and saw that he had a message from Ziva.

"_What happened?__"_

What should he say? He couldn't tell her the truth. He thought about it for a moment and then decided it would be better if he would just make something up.

"_He just said I had to come on time, you know, since I'm always fashionably late."_ He typed. He looked at her and grinned when she rolled her eyes.

They went back to work, and for a while it went well. He worked without looking at Ziva to much. He looked up when Gibbs stood up. "Going for coffee." He said before walking towards the elevator. He concentrated on his work again, he had to finish it, else he couldn't go to the party.

Ziva stood up and walked over to him. She stood still in front of his desk. "Since when do you work this hard?" she asked, curious and a little suspicious.

"I want to be at the party tonight, so I've got to finish this. I wanna dance." He said and smiled when she raised her eyebrows.

"You? Dance?" she laughed and walked around his desk.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Yes, I can dance. You don't believe me?" he asked while he grinned at her, still moving closer.

She looked at him with a small smile. Her dark eyes captured with his. They were only inches away and she could almost feel his breath on he skin.

He moved even closer and put his mouth by her ear. "Save a dance for me and I'll show you." He said with a smile. He moved back a little, their faces only inches apart.

She nodded and smiled seductively. "Maybe even a couple more, if you're any good." She said with a grin.

He smiled and looked in her eyes. "Oh, I sure am. If I get a _couple _more when I'm _any _good… You'll be dancing with me whole night." He said and chuckled when she raised her eyebrows.

"No problem…" she said and smiled when she saw the surprised, but happy expression on his face.

He walked out of the elevator and saw his two agents. Were they kissing? Were they making out in the office?! He could feel his blood boil and walked faster. When he came closer he could see it, no, they weren't kissing, just talking. Just talking with their faces only inches apart! If he would let them continue whatever they were doing, they _would _be making out soon.

"You two already finished?" he asked, knowing he just screwed up their moment.

They looked up, looking nervously as if he just caught them making out. He had to hide a smile. "Uh… well… Uh… yeah… almost boss..." Tony stuttered. Gibbs glared at him. "Right, on it, boss."

He sat down behind his desk while Ziva sat down behind hers. He smiled when he thought back at their conversation. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he would go to far if he would do that. It already was a miracle that they were flirting like this. They had practically been holding hands and they were going to dance tonight. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful when she tried to concentrate. She always looked beautiful, but when she was trying to concentrate, she blocked everything else out and she looked like she was in her own world, it just gave her something. She put a string of her hair behind her ear. He loved her hair, especially when she let it hang. He loved everything about her, she was just perfect.

Ziva sat down behind her desk and glanced at Tony. She wished she was still standing close to him, his breath on her skin… she still shivered when she thought about it. His mouth had been so close, she had wanted to kiss him, and she almost had, but she couldn't loose her self-control, she knew that if she would, everything would be ruined. But tonight was a different story, it was an American tradition to kiss someone at mid night, and if she would be dancing with Tony that very moment… she smiled, maybe she could kiss him after all. She could always blame it on new year…

The elevator doors slid open and Abby ran into the squad room. "What are you guys still doing here?! It's 5 o'clock, only 3 hours until the party! You guys have to get ready! Ziva, you're with me!" Abby yelled before taking Ziva's bag and pulling her out of her chair. She then walked away. Ziva glanced at Tony and smiled when she saw he was already looking at her. "See ya tonight." He said, and winked. She smiled at him and the then ran after Abby and jumped into the elevator just before the doors closed. She looked at the doors and wondered when she and Tony had gotten so close. And not the normal close, but another kind of close. They were still flirting, but it seemed to be on a whole other level and it felt like it had a deeper meaning. She smiled and finally noticed that Abby had been staring at her the whole time. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me the two of you were together?" Abby asked with an disappointed look.

Ziva's mouth fell open. "No, Abby, we're not together, I swear." She looked at Abby who still looked like she didn't believe her. "I would tell you if we were. What made you think that anyway?"

Abby looked at her and her face softened. "Well, just the way the two of you act around each other. When the two of you walked into the squad room, you were _holding hands _and about 10 minutes ago, you were whispering with your faces very _very_ close…"

She blushed and she looked away. "You _saw _that? How?"

Abby smiled. "I've got access to the security videos, you know."

Ziva grinned. "Of course, that was to be expected."

"But, Ziva, what has actually happened between the two of you, it seems different, you know… "

"I know what you mean, Abby, but I have no idea how it came this far." She said. She looked away to hide her thoughts which she knew were written on her face. She didn't mind at all, she liked it…

Abby narrowed her eyes when Ziva looked away. "Ziva?" She asked and smiled when Ziva looked up and she saw her red face and twinkling eyes. "You like it! Do you love him? I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Abby." Ziva tried, grabbing the Goth's arms. "Abby!" Ziva said again. She finally stopped jumping. "Abby, calm down."

"I'm sorry, Ziva, but you've no idea how happy I am!" the Goth said, hugging her friend. Ziva loved Tony too! Everything was going to happen like it should!

"But Abby, why? I doesn't matter that I want to be with him, it has to come from both sides, yes?" Ziva said after Abby let her go.

"What if it does?" Abby smiled when she saw Ziva's confused expression and shook her head. "You don't understand, do you? After all these years, and you still don't see it?"

Ziva shook her head in confusion and Abby continued. "Well, I'm not gonna tell you, that wouldn't be right, lets just go to your place and make sure you look fabulous, okay?"

"Sure…" Ziva said confused. "But Abby, what about your dress?"

"Oh, we'll drop by at my place to pick it up." She said with a grin at Ziva's confusion. "You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

They walked out of the elevator and decided to go with Ziva's car so Abby could drive home in hers after the party.

When they arrived at Ziva's apartment Abby immediately ran to Ziva's closet. Ziva sighed. "You want something to drink, Abby?"

"Sure. Oh my god, Ziva, your clothes are amazing! How did you get them? Why do you never wear them?"

She sighed. "They are just from undercover assignments, when should I wear them? To the office?"

Abby grinned. "Okay, okay, but still, I'm so jealous right now! Oh my god, Tony would love you in this one!"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. How did she know about that dress? "What? Why do you think that, Abby?" it was the dress she had worn when she had been undercover with Tony as married assassins.

"Uhm… Tony once told me he loved you in this colour…" she said, and blushed.

"Oh, right, well, I've also got another dress in that colour, one that hasn't got a history that you all know." Ziva said, and smirked when Abby looked at her like a kid that was caught stealing some candy.

"Sorry Ziva, I just… you two are like soul mates, and it's really frustrating that you still aren't together, you know." Abby explained and laughed when Ziva's mouth dropped open.

"I… uhm… wait, soul mates?"

"yeah, you two are perfect together, half of the office has put money on you two." She said with a grin.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why?" she said, as if she didn't understand.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, some of them think you will make the first step, and others think Tony will make the first step, but they all think you will end up together eventually." Abby said and smiled naughty. "I'm sure a lot of people bet it's gonna happen tonight…"

"Did you put money on us, too, Abby?" Ziva asked, hoping that she brought her friend an awkward situation.

The Goth smiled, not ashamed at all. "Oh yeah! A lot! I believe something like 200 bucks, but I'm not sure how much exactly…"

Ziva stared at her, she didn't know what to say. Everybody noticed their flirting? Everybody thought they would end up together? "Does Gibbs know?" she asked. She was afraid he did. If he knew, they were screwed. They could never date if he would know… and Gibbs knew everything.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll mind." Abby said with a smile. She had been bored at work, so she had been watching the security videos from the squad room to see if there was anything happening there. She had been so happy when she saw the video. She had seen Tony and Ziva walk in, they had been looking at each other, smirking, testing how far they could go. She had seen how their hands moved closer and closer, until they grabbed each others finger, they were holding hands. She had been jumping up and down, screamed of happiness. When she saw Gibbs wanted to talk to Tony, she quickly sought the video from the elevator. What she saw there made her even happier, if possible. Tony just admitted his feelings and Gibbs said he was okay with it! She had been surprised, but it told her once again how much Tony really cared for Ziva, and that she wouldn't be one of his dates that he dumped after the third date.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that?" hoping Abby was right.

"I just… know." Abby said and quickly turned away to search for another dress and to hide her face.

Ziva frowned and wanted to ask further when there came a noise from her closet. "Ziva! I've found the _perfect _dress! It's beautiful! I'm sure he's not gonna be able to keep his eyes of you! You're gonna look gorgeous!"

Ziva smiled and looked what dress she was talking about. "Okay, I'll wear that one, it's actually one of my favourites."

"Great! Okay, now, let's first do your make-up, then your hair, and then you can put on your dress."

"Why not do your make-up and hair first? What does your dress look like, by the way?" Ziva asked, trying to distract Abby.

"Okay, but don't think there will be less time to do your make-up and hair!" Abby said, "Nice try, though." And smiled.

Ziva looked ashamed and smiled. "I'm sorry Abby, I just don't like to sit still for that long while I don't know what you're doing with me."

Abby grinned and grabbed her dress. "Well, this is my dress."

Ziva gasped for breath. "Abby! It's beautiful! McGee is not going to know what he is seeing!"

Abby's head shot up and she looked at Ziva with a questioning look. "How do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Abby! You thought I wouldn't notice? You two might not flirt the way Tony and I do, but I know there's something going on between the two of you, I just don't know what…" Ziva said, and smiled when she saw the expression on Abby's face.

"Okay, well… we're kinda dating…"

"Kinda?"

"yeah, we didn't want anyone to find out yet, you know, and it's still kinda casual. I mean, we wanna take things slow, you know, we don't wanna screw things up again." Abby said, and smiled when she thought about it.

Ziva smiled. "Are you in love?"

Abby grinned and nodded. "Yes, I think I am. I mean, it's different, you know, it's just… it's like we've been together for years, I mean, I know him so well, and it just feels like it's gonna last, you know, and that's a great feeling." The Goth said with a big smile.

"I'm happy for you, Abby, it was about time, yes?"

"No, with you and Tony, it is about time, with me and Tim, it was just something that might or might not happen again." Abby said with a grin.

Ziva lowered her eyes, trying to hide a blush. "Yes, but I had the idiom right, yes?"

Abby smiled. "Yes, you had. Now, let's get started!"

It was half past eight and she was finally putting on her shoes, high heels in a bronze colour. Abby picked them out and she had to admit, they matched perfectly with her dress and jewellery. She stood up and opened the door to the living room. She walked into the living room and saw Abby sitting in her couch. Abby looked up and gasped. "Ziva… "

"You look beautiful, Abby!"

"Oh my god, Tony's not going to be able to breath! You look… breathtaking! Beautiful! Amazing! Gorgeous!" Abby yelled. "Really Ziva, you're beautiful." Abby smiled.

Ziva smiled back. "Thank you, Abby, you look beautiful too! Really, McGee is not going to be able to take his eyes off you. He's going to be all on you!"

Abby grinned. "I think you mean he's going to be all _over _me."

"Yes… that… too." Ziva said, not knowing what she had said wrong.

"Okay, are you ready to let Tony's jaw fall open?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Ziva said with a nervous smile.

"Good, let's go!"

He looked around, she still wasn't here. He looked at McGee who was also looking around. Looking for Abby, of course. He knew they were together, he had seen the looks they gave each other. He saw the director enter, he had to admit, she looked really good. He saw Gibbs was standing a bit further away. He saw it all happen. He warned McGee and pointed towards the director and then towards Gibbs, who was just turning around. They saw Gibbs looked at Jenny and saw he raised his eyebrows. Tony chuckled. He knew his boss tried to stop his jaw from dropping, It almost worked but then the director smiled at him and Gibbs's jaw dropped a couple of inches. McGee laughed and Tony grinned.

"Yeah, probie, we have to remember that one, we won't see it again!" he said, and laughed too.

Then Gibbs did something they hadn't expected. He walked towards the director and kissed her. "They are together?!" Tony asked with an amazed expression. "Jeez, that sure is something I had never expected!"

McGee chuckled and said "Come on, lets give them some privacy and go to the entrance so we can wait for Abby and Ziva."

When they came close to the entrance they looked around. They still weren't there. He looked at the entrance again and saw a car stop. He stepped closer, that was Ziva's car. He pulled McGee's jacked and pointed. He saw Ziva step out of the car and his jaw dropped, it was like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was stunned, she looked so beautiful, he could barely breath. He barely saw Abby, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Uh, Tony, you'll be drooling soon." McGee said and walked away to offer Abby an arm. Tony looked at Ziva and saw she was looking at him, smiling, she had probably seen his face. He smiled back and walked towards her and took her hand led her through the crown to the bar. They sat down and he smiled at her.

"You are beautiful!" he honestly said, knowing he hadn't said she l_ooked_ beautiful but that she _was _beautiful. It was a difference, but he didn't care, it was true.

She smiled. "Thank you, Tony, you are very handsome yourself."

He chuckled. "Do you want something to drink, or do you want to dance first? See if I'm any_ good_?" he asked with a grin and looked at her with loving eyes.

"I'm sure you are any good, so what about we first drink something, and dance later?"

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful lady." He said and ordered a tequila and a martini. After they finished their drinks, chatting cheerfully and glancing at each other while drinking, he took her hand and led her towards the dance floor, where they started dancing. They first joined the crowd, but soon, people stopped dancing, and looked at them. It was nice to look at since they were both very good dancers.

She looked at him. She had been a bit surprised when he had been waiting for her. His jaw had dropped open and his eyes had grown big. It had been hard to hide her laugh and Abby hadn't even tried. She had been laughing out loud, holding her stomach, but he didn't even notice. 'Told you,' she had whispered with a grin before she walked away with McGee. Tony had been a gentlemen all night and he hadn't looked at another girl for even a second though there had been a lot of girls who had glanced longingly at him and who had looked at her with a sign of jealousy. She smiled, this evening was _perfect._ The fast music made place for songs with a slower rhythm and they stopped dancing for a moment. She looked up at him and saw that he was already looking at her. He smiled at her and they started dancing again, slower this time. The dance floor got filled by couples who started dancing slowly.

"Thank you, Tony, for this night, for everything. I mean, you could also be dancing with some hot girl, but…" she was cut off by Tony when he silenced her.

"I already am." He said with a soft smile.

She looked at him and grinned. She wanted to say something to him, but he beat her to it. "You have no idea how happy I am to dance with you, Ziva. Why would I complain? I'm dancing with the most beautiful women in the room, who is also the best dancer in the room, and I can look at her whenever I want."

She blushed a bit and smiled, was it really Tony who was saying this to her?

He smiled and continued, encouraged by her blush and her smile. "You're the most beautiful, funny… and dangerous women I've ever seen, Ziva… I love you…"

Her smile grew wider. "I love you too, Tony."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She responded almost immediately and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as possible. She felt his hands around her waist, one hand crept lower towards her butt. She didn't care, it only aroused her more and she kissed him passionately, more forceful than in the beginning.

They stood there for a long while, not dancing anymore, just kissing, and from the other side of the dance floor, their boss saw everything and smiled. This was how it should be. Then he concentrated at Jenny again, not even bothering to look for Abby and McGee, they were already gone anyway, he knew they had tried to hide it from him, but everybody noticed the way they looked at each other. He smiled when he saw her eyes, they were dark of lust. "Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear. She nodded at him and kissed him passionately. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Tony and Ziva walked away too, holding hands, as close to each other as possible and he smiled again. _Yes, this was definitely how it should be._

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
